The effectiveness of imipramine in the treatment of depressive features associated with schizophrenic illnesses is studied. Subjects are patients with schizophrenia, schizoaffective disorder of the depressed type, or depressive syndrome superimposed on residual schizophrenia, whose psychotic symptomatology has largely abated, and who have prominent symptoms of depression. Patients are stabilized on an optimal dose of fluphenazine decanoate. Patients then receive a course of anticholinergic medication to rule out the extrapyramidal akinesia syndrome. Those patients who continue to manifest prominent depressive symptomatology enter a six week double-blind trial during which either placebo or imipramine is added to their medication regimen. Patients have their clinical condition rated with a battery of standard evaluation instruments, as well as scales for demoralization, overall quality of life, and global functioning, before beginning of the double-blind trial and after one, three, and six weeks. Blood samples for plasma imipramine assay are obtained. Patients who had received placebo are subsequently allowed to participate in an open six week trial of imipramine if significant symptomatology has continued.